growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ringmaster
"Come one, come all, to the most extraordinary show in Growtopia! I am the Ringmaster. That means I know a lot about Rings! For 10 Golden Tickets, I might even tell you how you can get a Ring of your own..." ---- The Ringmaster can be found at the very top center of any of the CARNIVAL worlds as long as The Carnival is in town. Like the Legendary Wizard, he is a Quest Giver. For the small price of 10 Golden Tickets he will allow you to embark on a 10 step quest to win one of his prized Rings. The Ringmaster travels with the Carnival, so do not fret if you do not finish your task within the three days: He will return the next time the Carnival is in town. Possible Quest Tasks: *Fetch Quest: Bring him an arbitrary amount of a random item. *Rarity Harvest: Harvest a certain amount of total Rarity from trees (Ex. A lava tree with 12 Lava = 12 Rarity) *Defeat other players in battle using the Game Pack. *Earn XP, any way you can. *Earn a number of Gems, any way you can. *Grease the palm, pay the Ringmaster a random amount of gems. *Heal the ailing Growtopians, complete a number of surgeries. *Play a number of Carnival Games. *Block Crushing: Break a number of blocks. Any kind. *Rarity Crushing: Break a certain amount of rarity. (Ex. 2 Chandeliers (87 Rarity) 87*2 = 174 Rarity.) *Produce Harvest: Collect from a number of producers (Ex. Science Stations, ATM Machines, Cows, etc.) *Earn a number of Growtokens. NOTE: ''He gives out random tasks, no one gets the same quests. And everyone gets random rings, it based on you luck.'' Rewards: There are currently six rewards the Ringmaster can give: *The One Ring: A ring that turns your body invisible. *Ring Of Force: A ring that puts a little BANG in your farming. *Ring Of Winds: A ring that summons a cloud to whisk you to your destination. * Fistful Of Rings: A ring that doesn't have any effect.You only have many rings on your hand. * Ring Of Wisdom: A ring that gives 10% more XP. * Gemini ring: A ring that will make a leash which looks identical to you. Disclaimer: "You are about to embark on a magical journey! It won't be easy, but the reward is one of the fine rings from my vast collection. You don't get to pick which one, mind you. '' ''I've got a lot of rings sitting in my bag, with a lot of magical properties. If you want one, picked randomly at my discretion, you'll need to complete 10 little tasks for me. Doesn't sound so bad does it? Remember that I travel with the carnival, so if you don't get your quest done this time, be sure to catch me again next month! There's one last thing you should know before you begin. You can quit your quest at any time, but be aware that if you do, you'll lose all your progress, and you'll have to pay another 10 Golden Tickets to start again! So... now that you've received the official disclaimer, are you truly prepared to hand over 10 Golden Tickets and embark on the Quest For The Ring?"